User talk:Darkzsector
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Love Never Is Forgotten page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mr.Zalgopasta (Talk) 12:15, 2012 May 14 Deleting Categories When you make a mistake on adding a category to a pasta you have to go to the "edit" button above the story. Somewhere on the right there should be a box with all the added categories. When you mouse over one of the categories listen a couple of icons will appear. Click on the eraser icon. Voila. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 17:59, May 16, 2012 (UTC) No problemo man. If you ever need any help in the future write me on my talk page. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 18:12, May 16, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Thank you for at least trying to make a new heading :3 You're welcome It's my pleasure! I'm here editing and improving stories on the site most of the time. Feel free to improve pastas yourself if you wish. Thank you! ~ Behind closed doors, I am me. 18:02, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 16:12, January 19, 2015 (UTC)